Hot and Bothered
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Lucy decides to help Lisanna with her bus rental business by cleaning the buses and some stuff happens and Lucy ends up at a boys only camp for a month and Natsu is the only one that knows ... How will they hide it from everyone else? Read and find out! NaLu Rated T to be safe! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Thought this up in class and I've been wanting to write this so here you go!**

Dusting and wiping down buses isn't the best way to spend your weekend but I was devoted to helping Lisanna with her high school business.

"I just want to thank you again, Lucy, for helping me out." Lisanna said.

I smiled. "I just wanted to help you out Lisanna."

I was now working on bus 174 and today there was a lot of people renting out buses since this was the first day of summer vacation. It was really hot and I was getting tired. I decided to sit down in the back just for a quick break. Soon my eyes were closing and I fell asleep.

…

I felt bumps and the sun was shining on my face and I slowly opened my eyes. I woke up to see my pink haired friend staring me in the face.

"Ahg! Natsu! What are you doing here?!" I asked franticly.

"Well…I'm out with the other guys at a boys only camp in the middle of nowhere and by the way the drive WAS horrid… but anyway, what you doing here?"

I redded from many things…it was 90 degrees outside, I was so stupid to of fallen asleep at a time like this, and most of all Natsu was right next to me.

"Umm…I was cleaning this bus and then I guess I fell asleep…" I mumbled.

He looked at me for a while then he pulled me out of the bus.

"Hey! Natsu! I can't be seen out here!"

"Don't worry! Just come with me. There is no way you are getting back home for maybe a month or so." Natsu said with his grin.

"A MONTH!?"

"Or so!" Natsu finish and we entered a cabin that was labeled

_Black Hawks Cabin 24_

"This is my cabin. I got some stuff you could probaply wear."

"Wait…what are you implying?" I asked.

"Well a girl can't be here and you can't leave so…"

"So?"  
"You can pretend to be a boy with this and this hat." Natsu said handing me some jeans and a red tee shirt and put a black and red baseball hat on my head that covered my eyes.

"What!? You expect me to fool all of this camp with this stuff!?" I yelled while pushing the hat up so I could see.

"Yeah and so I can help you." Natsu reassured me.

I went to the bathroom that was happily inside (**A.N. When I went to science camp the boy bathrooms were outside but lets just pretend that since this is a month that they have bathrooms inside.**) and changed into the boyish clothes.

"You think this is really going to fool people?" I asked as I came out.

"Well here if you just do that and there! Just like a boy!" Natsu said happy with what he did.

He pushed my hair into the hat and adjusted it a little.

I sighed…we forgot one thing…my chest. I quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door and took out the surgeon tape. (**I've seen this in Mangas and animes before but it apparently…you know flattens stuff. Like in a manga series called Angel Diaries that my sister reads!**)

…Later…

"Ok, so who else is in this cabin?" I asked Natsu.

He pulled out a paper and looked at it and read off some names:

"Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and Loke."

"Loke!? I'll never fool him! He knows me maybe more than I do!" I paniced. I mean since he was a celestial spirit he knows a lot and that will be way too hard.

"Don't worry! His bunk is not close to mine and I'll make sure he keeps off our trail." Natsu said.

"Umm Natsu?"

"What?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

He sat there for a while then he smiled. "Oh yeah! We're lucky because Elfman was supposed to be in here too but thankfully he wanted to be moved. There is one more bunk that you can have under me."

I smiled a smile of relief since I could look strange being a person without a bunk.

After a while of just sitting around and doing boring unpacking stuff, I heard noises from the cabin porch.

"Hey Natsu! I thought you were gonna join us with keep away from Romeo!" Gray blurted as he walked in all sweaty and stuff with Jellal and Gajeel.

"Oh yeah…ummm…I um forgot one of my older friends lives umm up here and they sh- HE was gonna join us here in our cabin since Elfman left." Natsu said. I never knew he was such a good lier.

Gray smiled as he saw me and punched me in the shoulder. "Man! I never knew flame brain had any other friends! And who are you?" he asked.

"Umm… m-me?!" I stuttered scared that I might sound too girly.

"Who else?" he said.

"I'm umm… Lu-"

"-cus. Lucus. I've haven't seen Him in a while." Natsu said. I'm glad he caught me.

"So which bunk is yours?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Up there." Natsu said and pointed to his bunk.

"Alright and I'll take this one." Jellal said and walked over to another bunk.

Later Loke came in but it was late so he didn't get to see me that much.

Soon it was night and everyone was asleep so I took of the hat and let my hair fall onto my shoulders. I heard Natsu mo0ving about above me. Then he poked his head over to see me.

"I think we survived today Luce."

I smiled at him. "Yeah Lets hope it stays that way for the rest of the trip."

And then we both went to sleep.

**So just to let everyone know why I chose such an odd name… I went online and looked up synoyms for other words and saw this and thought this would be an awesome title since it is summer and stuff so hope you like it and I'll try to update some of my other stories. R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm finally updating! Yay! *mini party!***

_Loke POV_

That smell...I know that smell. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Natsu and Lucus were out of bed. Then I heard noises from the bathroom. One a bit too girly for my liking.

"Natsu, I appreciate the help, but I don't think it'll work."

"Trust me, deepen your voice, keep your hair up and no one will suspect a thing!"

I heard them coming out so I closed my eyes again so they didn't know I was up. I saw them come out and head out of the cabin. Once the left, I jumped out of bed and got ready. Then I went out for breakfast.

_Gray POV_

When I woke up , everyone had left already. Damn it! I thought. Why am I always last one up!

Anyway, I got ready and went to breakfast.

"Hey there ice princess! You sure are great at hibernation!" Natsu yelled across the room. Lucus giggled and I stormed over to Natsu.

"What did you say dragon breath?" I said raising my voice.

"Nothing just that you sure do eat like a pig and then fall asleep like forever." Natsu teased.

"Talk about eating like a pig, look at yourself!" I yelled back.

"Talk isn't MANLY! Neither is fighting! Both of you shut up!" Elfman yelled from between them.

Natsu and I split up but we made faces a each other for the rest of breakfast.

_Lucy POV_

"Hiking?!" I asked Natsu when we were alone.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Natsu asked.

"Everything! I'm not good at it and I'm not strong enough to hike for," I stopped to look at the schedule to see how long, "2 HOURS!" I yelled.

"Calm down Luce, no biggy just try your best 'k?"

I sighed.

**_*an hour later*_**

"Get your stuff together, we're heading off!" Natsu said.

I groaned but still grabbed my backpack (that Natsu gave me) and it was filled with all the things I'd need. Then we went off with the rest of the group.

"Hi, my name is Geoffrey Frendericks and I'm your nature guide!" he said a little too over enthusiasm.

Hiking was hard work and finally after a hour or so we got to a resting spot.

"Finally! A resting spot!" I said and sat down on the bench.

"Really. I find it not that bad. But then again, not all of us have something weighing us down to prevent us." Loke said sitting down next to me. Did he know? What did he mean? He must think I'm hiding something, which actually I am but yeah.

I didn't know what to say, so I nervously played with my thumbs and glanced around the group to find Natsu. I finally locked eyes with Natsu and he looked at my situation.

Natsu, being the stupid self he was, did the first thing he could think of.

"Hey Gray! Punch buggy!" Natsu said and punched Gray to bump into Loke.

"What the?! Natsu you idiot! Can't you not do something stupid for one second?!" Gray asked angrily as he stomped over to the pink haired teen.

This distracted Loke and made him walk away from me. Later, Natsu came over to me.

I jabbed him with my elbow, "Natsu! Couldn't you just of come over to help me instead?!"

Natsu sighed, "But where's the fun in that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Think sometimes."

"I do." Natsu said crossing his arms in a childish matter.

"Alright group! We're starting again! Get up and let's get going back down if we want to make it for lunch!" that Geoffrey guy said.

We all started again on this crazy long hike.

Once the we got back down the mountain and we headed to our cabin until lunch in 10 minutes.

Loke has been watching me ever since this morning. It's a little creepy...like he knows something...

Natsu and Gray have been arguing for as long as I can think. Ever since we started heading down from the hike and they are nonstop. So getting Natsu's attention in case of Loke getting too close was a big no.

"Quit it you two. That's enough fighting for one afternoon." Jellel said from his bunk.

Natsu lowered his fist, "Alright then, but I want a rematch later."

"Same to you." Gray said back. The two boys finally split up.

I jumped when I heard Loke call me out, "So...Lucus, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Where are you from?" Loke asked.

Damn! he's gonna ask me a load of questions he knows I can't answer without a little struggle!

"I'm...from...um, I live over in Hargeon sorta..." I said. It was the first thing I could think of besides Magnolia.

"Oh really...I heard that's where Natsu met so named Lucy. Have you, by any chance, met her?" he asked.

"No. I...I haven't." I said a little bit too quickly. this is getting a bit too close.

He looked at me as if he knew my real name and everything...

"How long have you known Natsu? Since you were kids? Or more recent?" he asked forcefully.

I bit my lip. This was a bit tough...

"I guess since..." I started.

"I've known him since I was...11?" Natsu said more of a question than a statement, "I met him on one of my outings to find Igneel."

"Oh, ok then." Loke said and turned away from us.

Natsu and I exchanged glances when one of the camp guides came over to tell us it was time for lunch.

**Yes, sorry I've been gone for so long...I have been having bad writer's block and also I've been mainly focusing on my other story The Lies I Hide for a while. Hope you guys like this! R&amp;R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm focusing on my NaLu stories for a little bit, maybe The Lies I Hide soon, and my Ninjago stories too. I got too many ideas and my head can't take it! :)**

Lucy POV

Soon after lunch was over, Natsu and Gray began to fight again. I sighed, will they ever learn?

I was sitting on my bunk wondering what I could do when I heard a bell ring.

"Game time everyone! Game time!" one of the workers at the camp shouted.

We all raced outside to see what was planned for the game today.

"Alright everyone! Pick a partner and we'll tell you the game from there!"

Natsu and I had the same idea, we had to be partners. But then Loke stopped me.

"Partners, Lucus?" he asked.

"Uh..." I tried to think of some excuse.

Then I saw Gray team with Natsu. He glanced at me. I gave a wave telling him to just go with it.

I looked back at Loke, "Sure."

"Ok boys, today we are playing Capture the flags, only a little bit different. Each pair will get a flag with their names on it. Any other pair can take their flag. If that team gets the flag back to their base, you are out. Oh and half way through, your teams will switch and find the other pair with the same colored flag and switch partners. The pair of colored flags that gets the most flags, wins. Got it?"

"Got it!" We shouted.

"Oh wait! What do we win?" Natsu asked.

"You group will be first to dinner tonight." he said.

This made Natsu excited. I took our flag. I smiled. Our color was red, and so was Natsu and Gray's. I just needed to get with Natsu.

We started at our bases and waited for the countdown.

The guide held up a fog horn.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GOOOOO!" he shouted as he blew the horn.

Loke raced out while I hung back to protect our flag. I looked out across the field. Our other half was on the opposite side. I could just barely make out that Natsu ran out while Gray hung back. Then I saw Loke running back with 3 flags in hand. He quickly threw them to me and dashed back out. I put the flags inside our tent. I did remember the guide said that teams could steal back their flags at any time. I made sure that all the flags were protected. I glanced up at the clock. Only a minute before we switch.

Soon I heard a bell chime and Natsu came running into me. I saw that Loke had made his way to Gray. His eyes were looking right at me.

"Go Luce quickly!" Natsu said and pushed me out into the crowd of boys. Gray came out too. He seemed to be following me. I turned a corner to not bump into a tent when I saw Gray stop me.

"Whoa Gray! I'm on your team." I said as he almost tackled me.

"Give it up. Loke told me, plus now that I think about it, you aren't that well disguised, Lucy." Gray said and tugged on my hat.

I jerked back, "What?! No, I don't even know who that is." I said the first thing in mind.

"Please, if you were a friend of Natsu, and you aren't Lucy, he'd of course talk all about her to you. But because of that..." he said and yanked my hat off, "You are Lucy."

I was in shock.

"Gray! Give that back!" I said giving up the boyish voice.

"You know you aren't allowed here, so how did you get here?" he asked holding the hat away from me.

"I don't need to tell you that!" I said. He didn't need to know I was stupid enough to fall asleep on the bus.

"Lucy why are you here?" He asked in the most serious of a tone.

I sighed, "Fine, I fell asleep while helping clean the buses for Lissana, are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going to have to tell the others." Gray said.

"No! They can't know I'm here." I said, "Please, Gray. Don't tell."

He looked at me. Suddenly there was a loud horn.

"And the winners are, Team Green: Jellel, Elfman, Jet, and Droy with 10 flags!"

"Fine, for now." Gray mumbled and tossed the hat back.

He slowly walked off and over towards Loke.

Natsu came up to me, "Lucy! Put your hat on! Your hair is showing!" he said and put it back on, "Do you want to let everyone here know you are a girl?"

"That may already of happened..." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked completely forgetting about the competition.

"Gray, Loke had susspistions and Gray just found out. He said he wouldn't tell, but how can I be sure?" I said in a panicly tone.

"WLet's just hope he keeps it a secret. We'll get you outa here soon enough ok?" Natsu said.

I nodded.

"Good, now let's go boo team green for stealing my first to dinner pass!" Natsu said.

I smiled. Some things about Natsu never change.

**So yeah, a random average chapter, I guess. Well then, R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I'm finally updating stuff! Thank you Thanksgiving break for this opportunity! :)**

"Hey Lucy! It's been a while do you want something to drink?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy smiled and nodded to the Stratus sibling. "Yeah, I could go for something."

Lisanna handed her a glass of ice cold lemonade and Lucy gladly accepted.

"Well I'll be back later. I'll go clean some other buses, 'k?" Lucy said finishing her drink and going back over to the buses.

Lisanna Went to her booklet to see who checked out a bus recently. Then her phone rang.

_'Hey Lisanna! Its Natsu.'_

'Hey Natsu, you coming to rent a bus with the guys?'

_'Yeah, sadly, why couldn't we just walk there?'_

Lisanna giggled, 'Well that'd be a long walk.'

_'Hey! Is that Lisanna?'_

She recognized the voice, 'Hey Gray. When will you get here?'

_'Oh, we're almost there, we actually walked because of flame brain here.'_

_'Shut it Gray!'_

'Alight, i'll get your bus ready, bye!'

_'Laters!'_

.

She smiled when she spotted the pink hair of Natsu followed by Gray.

"Hey Lisanna!" Natsu said coming over to her.

"Hey Natsu, Gray." Lisanna said noticing a car following them. The other boys came out.

"Did you really have to walk? We could of just drove with the others." Gray said still upset or pulling the short stick to have to walk with Natsu so he wouldn't do anything stupid like run into the street or eat something from a restaurant.

Natsu was already looking sick, "Trust me, walking is better, waaaay better."

"Ok then, I'll take you guys to your bus." Lisanna said and had the group follow her. She knew Lucy was working around here somewhere but she'd meet up with her later.

Once paid for and everyone ready, they left her there. Lisanna went around trying to find Lucy.

"Lucy? Hey where are you?" Lisanna looked around the area, she couldn't find the blonde anywhere.

Lisanna looked at the papers, "Oh no, was she?" No, Lucy would of just walked off the bus, right?

* * *

Back to present time...

* * *

"Natsu, I don't like this..." Lucy protested as she slumped down onto her bed while the other's were out playing basketball during free time the next day.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah I know but we can only hope Gray won't tell. There isn't anything else we can do."

Then Loke came running into the cabin. "Hey guys, we're going to have a swimming tournament soon. Come on and cheer on Gajeel and Jellel."

"Um, I don't know..." Lucy said not wanting to be anywhere near Loke or Gray right now.

"Come on, you gotta cheer them on! They're going against Elfman and Lyon." Loke persisted.

"O-ok then. we'll be there. What time?" Natsu asked giving Lucy a look of 'we have no other choice just go along with it'.

Loke told them, "It's start at 3 today. See you there." he left the two alone and went back out to the others.

Lucy glanced at the clock, "We have 20 minutes."

"Just play it cool and stick by me, ok?" Natsu said.

Lucy forced own her blush, "Y-yeah, ok."

...

Soon they were heading up to the pool. It wasn't hated so the water was freezing to the touch. The boys had to practically beg Mr. Markov, camp master, to let them have it for the afternoon. He agreed but told them he wasn't responsible for any frostbite afterwards.

"Alright! I'm ready to beat all of you!" Gajeel shouted stretching his arms.

"You sure you don't want to go against me Gray? You can still swap out Jellel and put yourself in his place." Lyon said in a cocky tone.

The way they set it up was there will be a few rounds and then a rematch round. First was to be Elfman vs Gajeel then Jellel vs Lyon. The next round would be Gray vs Max and then Loke vs Rogue.

"Fine then Lyon, hey Jellel, you are switching with me!" Gray shouted. Jellel was very passive so he just nodded in agreement.

"Natsu-san, you can still participate you know." Sting said happily.

Natsu shrugged, "Nah, I'm good for now." The thing was Sting wasn't going to join either since then there would be uneven teams due to Natsu's absence. Natsu just didn't feel like competing which was a first.

Sting sighed, "Alright then Natsu-san. I'll just stay back too." Sting hid his blush and walked away to go cheer on Rogue.

Lucy watched him sulk in the corner...he was growing mushrooms...

"So Luce we can just sit by the edge and watch them go ok?" Natsu said dropping in his nickname now that no one was in ear shot.

Lucy nodded and they went over to the few lawn chairs where other cabins were cheering on who they wanted to win.

The first round started with Gajeel winning by a landslide.

"I win! I win all of you losers!" Gajeel shouted running around the pool.

"Sometimes losing is manly..." Elfman pouted and went to rest.

"Careful Gajeel, you should run near a - oh and there he goes." Max sighed as Gajeel slipped and fell back into the pool.

Lucy giggled as Gajeel came back out and smashed Max in the head.

Gray came out victor in the next round but Lyon swore victory in the rematch round. Max stretched and got ready as Jellel followed up. obviously Jellel won out of the two and Max knew that though. Next was Loke and Rogue.

"Go Rogue! Show everyone the power of the twin dragons!" Sting shouted getting Natsu's attention which made Sting blush a little, "I mean, with all respect to Natsu-san's friend..."

Natsu ignored Sting and paid more attention to the match since it was Loke after all. It was a close finish with Rogue pulling out at the last second marking his victory.

"Great job Loke." Gray said high fiving Loke.

"It was a good race." Loke said glancing at Lucy and Natsu keeping their distance.

The rematches were next with Gajeel winning again and also slipping again, Lyon came winner next having Gray get into a bit brawl with him, then Jellel won again, and lastly with Loke pulling victory as well.

"Great job Rogue!" Sting shouted over to his friend drying off.

"Cold water it a man!" Elfman shouted shivering a bit.

Gray and Lyon scoffed, "It was nothing."

The boys were getting ready to leave with a few already gone including Elfman, Lyon, Max, and a few other people who were cheering earlier.

Gray and Loke exchanged glances before Gray too left. Loke walked over to Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey there Natsu, Lucas. That was fun." Loke said in a fake happy voice.

"Natsu-san! That was great! It would've been even better if you came and swam too." Sting said running past Loke and over to Natsu.

"Uh...ok. Sure, I'll think about it next time." Natsu said still looking back to Loke.

"I mean you would rock at a competition and you would blaze over everyone else and you'd be so awesome and, and,..." Lucy felt a bit bad for him. He showed the symptoms of a lovesick teen.

"Yeah Sting, I think Natsu gets it, come on, let's head back so I can get dried off." Rogue said pulling Sting away.

"What's with him?" Natsu asked.

"Just don't pay any attention to him." Lucy said and turned her attention back to Loke.

"Anyway, why don't we head back now, Lucas." Natsu said and started to walk off.

"Why go, Lucy?" Loke asked crossing his arms.

They froze and exchanged glances.

"But...um..." Lucy fumbled with her words.

Natsu stepped in front of Lucy, "Loke, I think that cold water went to your head or something, Lucy is back at Magnolia."

"Oh really? I don't think so." Loke said smirking.

Lucy stayed behind Natsu, "What do you me-"

Loke ran past Natsu and shoved Lucy into the pool.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted forgetting about Loke being there.

He jumped in after her and pulled her out. Then there was a flash. They turned to see Loke was holding a camera.

"I think the camp master would love to see a girl is here." Loke said and started to run off to the camp master house in front.

"Loke! Get back here!" Natsu shouted and tackled Loke sending them both into the pool.

"Bunny Girl? Why are you here?" Gajeel asked coming over to see what had happened.

Lucy froze, oh no...other people were here besides Loke. "G-Gajeel? Please don't tell anyone!"

"Lucy? Why are you here?" Jellel asked walking over to her.

Lucy's hat had been long gone letting her wet hair fall down and stick to her cheeks and shoulders. Her tape had somewhat come off and her girly features now popped out to them. Well yay, her secret was out.

"Natsu! You destroyed the camera!" Loke shouted seeing it all wet on the side of the pool.

Natsu smirked, "That's even better then." He tackled Loke and they fell underwater.

Underwater, Loke and Natsu had the same idea. Holding your breath competition; whoever broke first would have to go along with the secret. The two also were willing to play dirty, punching the other so they would loose more air and other things like that.

Lucy looked to the water pulling the towel over her shoulders. Jellel was nice enough to help her out and hand her something to cover up with so no other boys saw her. Gajeel just stayed by the front gates watching to see if anyone would come in and to stop them.

"They have been down a long time. Are they ok?" Lucy asked.

Jellel smiled, "I'm sure they're fine, its Natsu and Loke they're probably doing something stupid."

Just then someone came up to the surface and was gasping for air.

"Ha! See that? I win."

* * *

**Who do you think stayed down longer? Review with a guess! :)**

**Also sorry for taking literately _ages _to update but I just get carried away with other stories and stuff...yeah sorry about that...**

**But hey, I updated, and I think this can be classified as a longish chapter so yay! I hope you liked it! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally I am back! :) So, I've gotten some inspiration to write, and it is when I'm doig my homework. :3 Multi task it is! :) So sorry if it seems short-ish, luckily I finished it mostly a while ago so I don't have too much now. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

"Ha! See that? I win."

Natsu was coughing up water as he glared to Loke.

Natsu had lost.

Loke smirked and quickly got out of the pool soon followed by Natsu. Lucy froze. Natsu couldn't of lost, she had to keep this a secret.

If they found out, Mr. Markov would be immature and tease her to no end along with other boys. This was her end.

Loke shooed Jellel and Gajeel away as they rushed to help Natsu out and get to Lucy. Loke tilted Lucy's chin up to himself, "I could keep this a secret, if you make it worth the while..."

Lucy punched his side and got out of there as fast as she could. Natsu grabbed her arm to keep her from slipping, and Gajeel told the others to get out of there while he held back Loke. Jellel led Natsu and Lucy out of the pool area and down to their cabin, checking to see if the area was clear.

Jellel stood outside the cabin, not too close so he did not draw attention but he pulled out a book and leaned against a tree still keeping an eye on their surroundings. Natsu and Lucy hurried inside and Natsu grabbed some spare clothes of his and tossed them to Lucy as she ran to the bathroom holding a towel for her hair.

They didn't need to say anything. They knew what the other was thinking; they were screwed.

Lucy got dressed quickly and put her still slightly damp hair in a messy bun so it at least looked less girly from a quick glance.

Jellel knocked on the door before Natsu slipped it open for him. Jellel pushed Lucy down, "Hide! Gray is coming this way."

Lucy ducked under the bunk, "He does."

Gray walked into the cabin stretching, "Man that was a nice swim. Wow you guys got here fast, but I guess I did take a while since I was sparring with Sting a bit."

He plopped down onto his bunk. Natsu and Jellel shared a glance. Lucy stayed below the bunk for a while until they were called for dinner. After Gray left, Jellel and Natsu helped Lucy since she got herself stuck under the bunk and quickly put her hair back into the hat as best as possible.

Jellel and Gajeel, now bodyguards, watched out for Natsu and Lucy sticking close by as best as possible. They were very nervous the entire time since there was no sign of Loke ever since Gajeel saw him.

Gajeel told them he had beat him up pretty bad and sent him to the nurse, knocked out so he could say nothing. Even if he was back yet or not, it was still a bit worrying to be out when Gray knew too.

After dinner, there was around the campfire time for marshmallows and ghost stories. Not staying to see the othrs closer by, Natsu and Lucy called it a night and rushed back to the cabin early.

Lucy collapsed onto her bunk, "Natsu, I don't now how I'm going to do this. We have FOREVER to still go through and Loke or Gray could tell at any second now!"

"Yeah I know. I've been trying to think about how to fix this but nothing can come to mind. Tough it out, I guess?" Natsu said crawling onto his bunk as well.

Lucy nodded and slowly fell asleep.

...

A loud bell awoke all the sleeping boys and Lucy early the next morning. A loud voice came over the speakers, "Good morning campers! Get up and ready, camp meeting at the campfire circle in 10!"

The rest was a scrambled mess of moving people, toothbrushes and clothes flying across the room, and Natsu and Lucy ducking cover of Gray and avoiding contact with anyone at all costs.

Finally out and to the campfire circle on time for once, Markov camp and stood on top of a fire log.

"Attention all campers! An unexpected weather change has put us all on cabin bound for the next few days. This summer storm will arrive by tonight so please take all the supplies given to you for preparations! We are unsure of when this storm will pass, hopefully ina day or so, but by tonight no camper is allowed outside of their cabin for further notice! Am I clear!?" Markov boomed.

"Aye sir!" the campers shouted in union.

With this in mind, people were getting ready and by the end of the day, everyone was in there cabins and as comfortable as they could get.

"Is everything good in here?" Markov asked as he headed for the door.

"Yeah." Natsu lied.

"Alright then, see you in a few days, please no eating each other, if there is any serious emergency at all please dial the home office immediately and we will send help as soon as possible." then he left with the click of the locked door.

...

Only an hour had passed and Lucy was already stating to worry. Since this had happened, Loke was brought back here and was not resting on his bunk. She did not trust him and in these close encounters, it was just the more worrisome.

All were asleep so the entire bunk was silent.

_**Boom!**_

The harsh blast of thunder echoed across the window and the lightning flashed blinding the blonde for a second. The pitter patter of the rain had picked up and now Lucy could feel the storm coming.

What fun summer thunderstorms were.

Several more booms and flashes occurred throughout the night each one scarring Lucy more. She wasn't scared of thunder or lightning but the suspense of Loke waking up at any second is what frightened her.

Suddenly another boom came. It wasn't just any boom from thunder, this was a strong one. The entire cabin shook from its force and the sky turned to day with lightning scarred over it.

It was barely even midnight and Lucy's heart was beating like a racehorse.

The silver moonlight was gone now and was replaced with flashes of white and blue light. The darkness made her feel alone in a dark pit.

Lucy sat up and looked over to Loke's bunk. Nothing.

The blonde crawled out of her bed and climbed up to Natsu's. She poked his head. She had no idea how the pinkette could sleep through all this noise. The others seemed asleep but just barely while Natsu was dead asleep. She poked his head again.

He stirred slightly before peeling his eyes open just slightly.

"Lucy? What is it?" he asked in a whispered voice.

Lucy squirmed a bit when she heard Gray move about his bunk, "Um you know...worried about Loke or Gray waking up. None the different."

He looked over to their side of the room before looking back to Lucy, "So..."

Lucy was a bit glad it was dark now, "B-because I d-don't want to be alone down on my b-bunk."

He half smiled lazily before letting Lucy lay down with him. "Some storm huh?" Natsu said slowly falling back asleep.

"Yeah, it is." Lucy whispered drifting away to sleep as well.

* * *

**Ok so, short-ish, as I thought. But hey, I updated to at least I did something! :) Thanks for reading! **

**And lovestarr, my sister, the -you know what- moment will be coming soon! ;)**

**Thanks to all who favorite, followed, and reviewed! The support helps a lot! C:**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I feel like writing a lot and that's good because I've updated this story a lot lately. So I hope you like this! And lovestarr, _that _will be coming soon! ;)**

* * *

Day 1

The loudest crack Lucy had ever heard in her life crashed against the window. Glass shattered and splintered all over the room waking all the cabin members.

Lucy, forgetting she had gone up onto Natsu's bunk, quickly flipped her legs over the edge to turn on the light and failed falling hard onto the ground.

"You ok?" Natsu asked looking down to the blonde.

She pouted as she rubbed her sore butt, "Just fine."

Gray flipped the lights on only to see they had a power failure, "This sure is fun."

Loke sat up slightly clutching his head, "Uhg, my head is spinning, some patch up that window, water and mud is getting in."

Jellel raced over with cardboard. It was not helpful, but it was something to hold off most of the muck while they got something better.

"Would this be considered an emergency?" Natsu asked jumping off his bunk.

"I would imagine so." Gray said and reached or the phone and dialed for the office.

It ringed several times before Markov picked up. Putting the phone back, Gray told the others he was sending someone up to help.

In no time one of the camp leaders was at the door wearing a bright neon yellow wind breaker and holding a tool set and a piece of wood.

"Sorry we can't get a new window, we'd have to order one and no delivery s coming out here." he said and begun to nail the wood over the opening and filled the edges with temporary installation before he left.

All going back to bed, Lucy glanced up to Natsu bunk before closing her own eyes.

...

The next morning it was still very dark from the storm clouds so no one got up early. But when they did, Jellel was told by Markov to check on Loke's injuries every now and then. While Loke was resting and under the pain killer given by the nurse, Jellel went over to Lucy who was watching Natsu and Gray play poker from Natsu's bunk.

"Hey Lucy." Jellel whispered, " Loke asked me who beat him up and he doesn't seem to remember much. This may work in your favor, but be careful because Gray might jug his memory."

Lucy nodded, "Ok Jellel, thanks."

"Ha! In your face Ice Prick! I won the lot!" Natsu said smacking his winning cards down before grabbing the candy which is what they used for money.

"Screw you! I challenge you to another round!" Gray shouted.

"You're on!" Natsu said and started to shuffle the deck.

...

Day 2

Natsu sighed, "I'm so bored!"

"Then do something." Lucy said doing her best to avoid any contact with the others except Natsu or Jellel.

"But there is nothing to do!" Natsu complained rolling over onto his back.

"Then I can't help you." Lucy said. She could feel the tension in the room. Everyone was getting a bit sick of each other and more fights happened then usual. Everyone stayed to themselves more often to avoid conflict.

Loke was usually asleep or staying on his bunk from his head injury. Lucy felt a little pity on him, maybe Gajeel did too much damage.

Gray looked around the room. They had played every game they had, even truth or dare which ended after the first turn where Natsu was doused in sticky purple soda from Gray, so they resulted to staring into space.

"I was just thinking, wanna play Monopoly again?" Gray suggested.

"Now way in hell! I suck at it!" Natsu protested.

Gray smirked, "A different version of it."

Jellel raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

Gray looked around the room, "Strip Monopoly."

Natsu almost threw up, "NEVER!"

"You know you would." Gray said holding back a fit of laughter.

"You don't know anything about me, freak." Natsu said shooting him a death glare.

"I say, no." Lucy said timidly.

Gray's smile grew,"Oh, I almost forgot, you can't undress here, huh Lucy?"

Lucy jumped on him and covered his mouth, "Muzzle it! This can't get out, and if you wish to be helpful, you too would shut it."

"You better, or else I'll attack you to no end!" Natsu added.

Lucy took her hand off his mouth, "Alright, I'll keep it secret. But I'm not scared of you Natsu, It's Lucy I'm scared of; those Lucy Kicks hurt!"

"See? I'm powerful!" Lucy cheered to Natsu.

"Yeah, that's nice." he said and patted her head.

Gray eyed the two, "So, anything else you'd like to tel-"

"Not another word, Gray. No, we are friends, pervert." Lucy glared at him.

Gray chuckled, "Ok, ok then."

They all froze when Loke's bunk made a rustle and they all remained silent until it stopped.

"Now let's not go lose our heads guys, we don't know how long this may be so please, let's stick together." Jellel added to the group.

"Aye Sir!" They shouted together.

...

Meanwhile in Sting's cabin...

"Uhhg! I was so stupid!" Sting shouted as he collapsed onto his bunk.

Rogue raised an eyebrow from the other side of the room.

"What about?" Gajeel asked.

"About...about...everything!" Sting said sulking.

Rogue knew damn well why Sting was acting like this. The pool, and Natsu...

When requesting cabin mates, Sting wanted Natsu but he was out numbered. luckily for Rogue, Gajeel was able to get into their cabin. The depression hit Sting, and it hit like a big rig zipping down the high way going at least 150 and plummeting right into the poor blonde male. That's how hard.

He has never been the same and only becomes happy when Natsu is near and with this storm, Sting has been lacking Natsu contact.

"I just wish this storm would go away so I could be with Natsu-san again..." Sting's cheeks were dusted with specks of pink and a spot of drool was seen coming from the corner of his mouth.

Rogue laughed a little, they both had odd crushes and even weirder thoughts such as one of his dreams He'drather not go into it, but it did contain Gajeel, poles, balloons, and a camel.

Besides that they were both completely normal...

Rogue looked over to Sting now completely red in the face and was slowly falling asleep.

...Yep, completely normal.

* * *

**So a little bit short, but stilla chapter. And lovestarr, I hope you liked my ending! X3 I'll try to update a little bit faster, but I have no promises. :) I plan on doing about 1 or 2 days of this storm per chapter. :3 And I know Gajeel was in Natsu's cabin, but they switched him because of space issues. Thanks! :)**

**Thank you to all who favorite, follow, and most of all review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for this uneven updating! But seriously, when you start with episode one of Hetalia, you have to watch the whole Axis Powers, The World Series, The Beautiful World, the movie too, Paint It, White! And let's not forget that massive fandom! ^^" Ok, so UsUk is killing me (in a good way :3) anyway, I'm trying to update more often, so thank you to all who take the time to read this, onto the story!**

**But first, I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Day 3

"How much longer!?" Natsu groaned pressing his face against the frame of his bunk pillar.

"I don't know, so let's just keep our heads." Jellel responded, not even looking up from his book. How he could still read it...this was his seventeenth time rereading it! Lucy did not understand it at all.

"No! I'm bored. Let's do something." Natsu stomped over to the bluette.

"Like?" Lucy asked pulling her hair into a pony tail. It was nice that the rest of the cabin agreed to keep her a secret so she could 'let her hair down', meant figuratively and literally. Well then there was still Loke, but he was still recovering so he was kinda not being counted.

Natsu looked around the room. There wasn't much to do, "Um..."

Gray rolled his eyes, "Exactly. Why not try to get some sleep? It's almost midnight, y'now."

Natsu stuck his tongue out to the other teen before jumping up onto his own bunk and buried his face into his pillow, "Yeah but, I'm just gonna be bored while sleeping!"

"Hey Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"What?!" Natsu shouted back.

Gray dropped his back down onto his bed, "Shut up!"

Natsu was about to ague back, but a cough from Jellel and Lucy's death glare shut him up as he mumbled something about how he wasn't cowardly and closed his eyes.

...

Sting looked out at the sky. It was dark gray covered in clouds pouring down rain.

He knew those late spring showers would bite them sooner or later.

"You've been starin' out that window or the past hour now. Just get some rest." Gajeel mumbled looking towards the blonde male.

He sighed, "Y-yeah, sure..."

...

It was a little passed midnight...and Natsu was just too fidgety. He couldn't get to sleep. Looking beneath his bunk, he noticed Lucy was also awake.

"Luce! Hey Luce, come up here!" Natsu whispered.

Lucy sat up, "What? Why?"

"Just come here!" Natsu said ushering her with his hand.

"Ok, ok!" Lucy kicked her feet to the side of her bed and hopped up onto Natsu's bed, "What is it?"

"Hey Luce, um...I have a secret." Natsu did his best to hide his smile, but Lucy saw.

She sighed, "Natsu? Not _that _again..."

"Pwease?" He pulled on her arm, "I really wanna! It's been, like, forever since we did!"

"That was kindergarten Natsu, and besides, we got in HUGE trouble after that. I don't think the teacher liked it one bit." Lucy crossed her arms. She could remember that disapproving glare from their teacher the rest of the school year. Maybe 'brainwashing', as Natsu called it, the other kids wasn't the best thing to do.

"That was then, can we please? I like it, you know you do too..." Natsu said poking her thigh.

Lucy sighed, "I'm not changing your mind, am I?"

Natsu smiled, "Nope."

Lucy frowned, "Then go ahead."

"Do it with me." Natsu said eagerly.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Lucy said, hiding her smile. She did like it.

Natsu started, "Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save."

Lucy mumbled the next part, "Better lock it, in your pocket; taking this one to the grave."

"If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said," Natsu added.

Then the two harmonized, "'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."

.

.

.

They sang the song together the rest of the night and not even a pillow being thrown from Gray was gonna stop them.

_Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?_  
_ Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it_  
_ But no one keeps a secret_  
_ No one keeps a secret_

_ Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?_  
_ They burn in our brains, become a living hell_  
_ Because everybody tells_  
_ Everybody tells_

_Got a secret_  
_ Can you keep it?_  
_ Swear this one you'll save_  
_ Better lock it in your pocket_  
_ Taking this one to the grave_  
_ If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_ 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_ Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy_  
_ Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?_  
_ I know what you're keeping_  
_ I know what you're keeping_

_ Got a secret_  
_ Can you keep it?_  
_ Swear this one you'll save_  
_ Better lock it in your pocket_  
_ Taking this one to the grave_  
_ If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_ 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

"Lucy?" Natsu said in his fake quiet voice.

"Yes Natsu?" she said in a slight sassy tone.

"I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone." Natsu said with a small laugh at the end. his was so much fun.

"I promise." Lucy said with a snicker.

"Do you swear on your life?"

"I swear on my life."

_You swore you'd never tell_  
_ You swore you'd never tell_  
_ You swore you'd never tell_  
_You swore you'd never tell_

_Got a secret_  
_ Can you keep it?_  
_ Swear this one you'll save_  
_ Better lock it in your pocket_  
_ Taking this one to the grave_  
_ If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_ 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Got a secret  
__Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_ If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_ 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Got a secret  
__Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_ If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_ 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_"_Yes, two can keep a secret," they sang together, "if one of us is dead."

They both collapsed onto Natsu's bed, out o breath. That last part was the fastest and always put them tired.

There was a slow clap before the lights came on, "Nice job you two."

They looked over to see Loke standing by the light switch, "Fitting, very fitting; oh but great duet guys, great."

And then suddenly there was a clash of thunder andbright lightning, sending away the power.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yay! So, good bad? It is kinda short, but hey, its something! Feedback will be appreciated!**

**Thank you to everyone that favorite, followed, and reviewed! **

**By the way, the song is:**

**Secret by The Pierces**

**I've just become obsessed with it and I thought it fit quite well with their little secret and everything. ^^**

**I'll update as soon a writer's block goes on vacation! ~**


End file.
